


Clockwork

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: snapshots from this world to that [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, I'M NOT DEAD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Sanji rose with the sun like clockwork.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: snapshots from this world to that [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I’m trying to get back into writing after a big gap, so I’m starting small. Please bear with me.**

Sanji rose with the sun like clockwork. He wasn’t one to waste precious minutes in bed once he was awake, but there were a few exceptions to that rule. At the top of that list was Luffy staying the night. At some point, the teen had wiggled his way up the bed (and Sanji’s body) until his legs were wrapped snugly around Sanji’s chest, and his arms cradled Sanji’s head against his shoulder, his face buried in the mess that was the sous chef’s morning hair. It was a position the duo found themselves in often when Luffy decided that Sanji’s bed would be more comfortable than his own. Honestly, it should’ve made Sanji feel trapped - constricted - but if he didn’t have to be at the _Baratie_ in an hour, he’d be more than content to remain where he was, and maybe even catch a few more _Z_ ’s. Instead, with great reluctance, Sanji began the process of loosening Luffy’s octopus-like grasp until he could crawl free.

The next half hour consisted of Sanji’s morning routine - showering, taming his hair and brushing his teeth, getting dressed to the nines, and cooking breakfast. The only deviance from his plan was Luffy’s lack of appearance at the scent of food, and when he returned to the bedroom, he chuckled at the lump of blankets his boyfriend had turned into. He sat on the edge of the bed and tugged at the pile until he found Luffy’s sleepy frown.

“I’m leaving now,” he said, “so make sure you eat and get to class on time.”

Luffy’s face reflexively scrunched up - as it always did at the mention of school - but it lifted into a grin when Sanji dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“You missed~” the younger boy sang, wiggling an arm free from his makeshift nest.

“Morning breath,” Sanji chided half-heartedly, but let himself be tugged down so Luffy could plant an exaggerated peck on his lips, complete with a dramatic “mwah!” and all.

“See you at lunch, Sanji!” Luffy called as the blond left, bringing a fond smile to his face as he strolled down the street to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: **A** giving **B** a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed._


End file.
